


Thirteen

by run_jhope_run



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, trans!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While most couples try for years to have a baby, it was only a couple of months into Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s marriage that they discovered their first one was on its way. Excited by the prospect, Jeonghan had joked about having ten, but Seungcheol put his foot down. “Maximum five,” he said.</p><p>Oh boy, how wrong he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellavenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellavenus/gifts).



> for hellavenus for inspiring me to write trans jeonghan...
> 
> this might be a trigger for some people who might be unable to have children for various reasons.
> 
> oh yh and i've never been pregnant (surprise surprise) so there may be lots of inaccuracies.

While most couples try for years to have a baby, it was only a couple of months into Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s marriage that they discovered their first one was on its way. Excited by the prospect, Jeonghan had joked about having ten, but Seungcheol put his foot down. “Maximum five,” he said.

Together they painted the walls of their second bedroom yellow, and filled it with baby-proof furniture for when the baby was okay sleeping on his own. Jeonghan’s front grew with the baby; not just his abdomen but his breasts as well became swollen and tender. Cuddling from the front became more difficult, so they opted for spooning in front of a variety show most evenings.

When he was born, the baby was a bit smaller than average. Jeonghan cried holding him, because he was their first, and Seungcheol cried too, so it was only fitting that Jisoo started to bawl his head off at the same time.

There were three, and they were happy with that.

Junhui was also planned, and named so because of the Chinese dramas Jeonghan had started to watch in the later stages of his pregnancy. They generally shortened his name to the Korean ‘Joon’ at school, to avoid embarrassment.

There were four, and they were happy with that.

Soonyoung and Wonwoo came along soon after, and Seungcheol started to claim Jeonghan was addicted to having children. Wonwoo was born at home on the sofa because he was so easy, Jeonghan biting pillows in pain to avoid the children upstairs hearing his screams.

They had to go to the hospital for the next baby. Jihoon was too small, so he was in intensive care for a few days. Jeonghan vowed never to have another child after the stress with this one. Seungcheol agreed, but had started to convert his study into a bedroom for when the children grew up and wanted their own rooms, and the dining room downstairs into another.

There were seven, and that was enough.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol barely touched each other for the next two years, more preoccupied with the children. They didn’t want any of them walking in unexpectedly, and Jeonghan had become less interested in that aspect of their relationship. In any case, the children were benefitting from the extra attention; the eldest children were frequently top of their classes at school, and Soonyoung was learning to write.

It was a surprise, then, when Jeonghan told his family he was expecting again, the baby conceived at the end of his and Seungcheol’s drunken night out to celebrate their anniversary. He didn’t add where, because he didn’t want to admit it was probably in the back of their car.

Seokmin was smiley and cheerful and healthy and so there were eight, and Jeonghan’s faith in children had been restored.

Mingyu was the biggest baby – tall and long with enormous hands and feet. Seungcheol asked if they could stop here, with seven boys.

“No,” Jeonghan replied.

Seungcheol had begun to watch the same Chinese dramas before the next baby was born, egged on by his husband, and he argued that it was his turn to choose a name, so the skinny child was called Minghao.

Some of the children began to wonder if they would ever get a sister.

Seungkwan might as well have been female, because he grew up to be gentle and to have beautiful curves and a round bum that his brothers loved to slap. He rarely joined in when the older boys, and the next, Hansol, rolled around in the mud, and preferred to do makeup and tag along after his aunt, Minki, than play football.

The next was Hansol, and for once after him there weren’t any more crying babies in the house. Their parents were getting old – Jisoo was about to graduate his Sixth Form college when Hansol was born. Jeonghan’s body had started to grow weak, and his periods had become intermittent.

Chan was something of a miracle. Seokmin had just left for university earlier in the day on which he was conceived, and Jeonghan had got out his old photobook. He was crying over pictures of his eldest as babies. All the children living at home were at school and Seungcheol wasn’t in the room, so he was having a little alone time.

Jeonghan was transgender – born female, now male – and as soon as he realised that he’d assumed he would never have children. He’d take hormones, get gender reassignment surgery and become sterile.

Then he met Seungcheol and he didn’t go for the hormones or the surgery and they had ten beautiful sons. That was amazing, the best outcome ever, but only four of the children were at home now, and it was getting lonely without another baby to chat to whilst everyone else was out at work or school.

Seungcheol walked into the living room. He’d taken the day off work after finishing designing his latest project – a cinema. “Jeonghan, I–” He stopped when he saw his husband’s tears. “What’s happening?”

Jeonghan looked up, his face dripping. “I want–” He wiped his eyes. “I want another. Just one more. Please. I’m so alone. Please.”

“We’re old,” Seungcheol said. “What if the baby isn’t healthy?”

“Then I’ll give my life up to look after them.”

Seungcheol held up a hand to help Jeonghan off the floor. “So would I, and you know it.” They kissed. “Okay, we can at least try.” He pulled Jeonghan into their bedroom.

Chan was a little small and a little early, but he was pretty and willing to all of Jeonghan’s fancies. By the age of five he would happily repeat his father’s name upon being asked “Whose baby are you?” He was perfect, and loved by everyone.

At Jeonghan’s ripe old age of forty-eight, there were thirteen and they were all happy.

(It was slightly embarrassing for Chan to have sixty-year old parents when he was a teenager though.)


End file.
